My new variety of chrysanthemum plant was discovered by me in 1972 at Bradenton, Fla., as a seedling of unidentified parentage appearing among chrysanthemum plants cultured by me in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me with the object of developing new varieties for use as garden plants. The short and much branched growth of this plant and its many small but very attractive blooms caused me to select this plant for propagation and test, which I promptly did by cuttings from the original plant and found that its scions possessed all of its distinguishing features. Subsequent propagation of this new plant at Bradenton, Fla., by means of vegetative cuttings has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new chrysanthemum hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at Cortez, Fla., and at West Chicago, Ill.